Studying and Suffering
by MamaKatie
Summary: Ruby never used to enjoy studying, but with the help of Weiss, she manages to get things done. Even if she does hate it.


"Can we take a break yet?"

Weiss looked across the table in the library that they had taken refuge in, staring into the pleading silver eyes of her girlfriend.

She frowned. "Ruby, we've barely been studying for an hour."

Ruby pouted and Weiss let out a sigh, placing her hand on the bridge of her nose. She loved Ruby Rose dearly, and while she certainly was smart, being a prodigy on the battlefield and having the book smarts to back her up, her attention span was never her strong point. Which made things especially difficult when they were dealing with finals.

"We could always spar…" Ruby leaned in, eyes gleaming, the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smirk much too like her older sister.

Weiss crossed her arms, all too aware of the light blush forming on her face as her partner got closer. She was far too easily flustered in general, she was all too aware of this, but that was always escalated whenever Ruby got involved. Even months after beginning to date, her heart still fluttered whenever she let herself stare at the red-haired girl.

Realizing she hadn't answered her question, she looked up, glaring at the face in front of her. "No."

Ruby frowned in response, leaning back into the library chair, crossing her own arms in response. "Why not?! It's important! We're _huntresses_ Weiss! We have to keep in shape, mind _and_ body!"

Weiss smirked at that. "Exactly. And considering we sparred all day yesterday, allowing you to procrastinate on preparing for this Grimm Anatomy exam, I'd say that we have the body part down. And now it is time to prepare our minds – or would you rather fail and be stuck as a huntress-in-training for the rest of your life?"

Ruby's eyes widened for a moment, thinking of that prospect before sighing, grumbling to herself as she grabbed her textbook once more. "…Fine…"

* * *

Ruby was aware of her flaws – she needed to work on her people skills, her semblance needed work, and she still was the worst hand-to-hand fighter on team RWBY even after several semesters together – to name a few, but she knew she was getting better at some things.

During their time at Beacon, the leader of team RWBY never cared too much about grades, her sister and Weiss were always the big scorers on tests, and she was much more concerned with learning how to fight and strategize than getting straight A's in all of her lecture classes.

But after the Fall, and the decision to enroll in Haven to continue their studies, she changed her strategy. Being away from her team and away from school, having to deal with some of the real problems out in the world, made Ruby realize how badly she missed school – all of it. The simplicity of things, as well as the importance of it, was something she couldn't appreciate until it was taken away from her.

So she made a plan. Her and Weiss would study hard – she knew she could rely on her teammate for help the most, and it helped that she had the ulterior motive of getting closer to the ex-heiress – and get through their classes together. It was great. Confessions were made, they were happy, and she had better grades now than she ever could have expected at Beacon.

…the only issue was that it was painfully boring.

But Ruby listened, because she knew she had done this to herself, and Weiss _was_ right (she always was) – they _had_ sparred most of the day before and were allowed to slack off for a day, so it was only fair that they worked hard now.

So Ruby studied. Eventually getting so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice when a certain white-haired partner of hers left the library.

* * *

"…by? Ruby!"

The sound of her name jolted out of her thoughts, causing her to jump out of her seat in alarm, hand rested on Crescent Rose, ready for anything.

Instead of a pack of beowolves storming the library, however, she instead found her girlfriend staring up at her, smirking as she held out a mug of coffee.

"…oh. Weiss." Ruby mumbled, face red as the hood on her back as she sat back down. "Sorry, I was…busy…"

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "I can see that. Now hurry up and take your coffee. Cream and five sugars, as always."

Ruby nodded, smiling as she took the coffee, standing up in the process to give Weiss a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Weiss merely nodded, pulling a chair next to her before laying her head on Ruby's shoulder. These were her favorite moments with Weiss – where they could just be themselves, a couple together – not having to worry about anything but the next big exam. It was something Ruby knew they didn't get a lot, not with everything going on around them, what they were really training for, but she appreciated the moments where they could just…pretend, at least for a while.

"Ruby…" Weiss spoke lowly, eyes shut, her face looking serene, a thought that made Ruby's heart race. She still wondered how she got so lucky as to see this side of Weiss Schnee every single day – she genuinely felt like the luckiest girl in Remnant.

"We can take a break and spar, if you'd like."

"Really?!" Ruby shot up, mumbling an apology when Weiss glared at her, taking away from their comfort.

"Yes you dolt, really!" Weiss rolled her eyes, making Ruby chuckle. "We've studied all day, and I think we deserve a break."

Using her semblance, in the most appropriate of ways, Ruby sped over to the table, packing up all their things in less than a minute. "Well then let's go!"

Weiss sighed. "How you have this much energy…I don't know. It's _just_ sparring Ruby."

"Just sparring? Weiss, you wound me!" she pouted. "And besides you love it. You love _me,"_ she added cheekily, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend.

She let out a squeak as Weiss' lips met hers quickly, before pulling back and grabbing her hand.

"I do love you Ruby Rose," she smiled, a genuine smile that made Ruby's heart race even faster. "Now come on, we better get there before your sister gets the same idea."

Grinning widely, Ruby followed Weiss out the door, letting her lead them. She was right. Choosing to study with Weiss, no matter the pain, was the best decision she could have made.


End file.
